


the way you left me

by imperfecta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Heartbreak, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfecta/pseuds/imperfecta
Summary: To nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze. Od początku skazani byli na porażkę.Nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie ona tak bolesna.





	the way you left me

_I loved_

_and I loved_

_and I lost you_

* * *

 

Kolejny błysk fleszy.  
Kolejny fałszywy uśmiech, w który wszyscy wierzą.  
Kolejny drink, którego nie powinien pić, a który pozwala mu jakoś kontynuować tę farsę.

Potakuje, gdy ktoś do niego mówi. Śmieje się, gdy inni to robią. Ale myślami jest daleko stąd. Odlicza minuty do chwili, w której będzie mógł opuścić przyjęcie, przestać udawać kogoś, kim już nie jest. Niegdyś dusza towarzystwa, teraz marzy jedynie o chwili spokoju i samotności. O możliwości zamknięcia się w warsztacie na długie godziny, może nawet doby, gdzie jest sam na sam ze swoimi maszynami. Czuje na sobie wzrok Pepper, która obserwuje go z typową tylko dla siebie mieszanką dezaprobaty i troski. Posyła jej jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów, ale wie, że znają się zbyt długo, by mógł ją w ten sposób oszukać. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymuje i wychodzi, ignorując przekrzykujących się dziennikarzy. Nie jest w stanie wytrzymać tam ani chwili dłużej, sytuacja zaczyna go przytłaczać. Opada ciężko na skórzane siedzenia w swojej limuzynie i każe jak najszybciej odwieźć się do swojego wieżowca. 

Dopiero w mieszkaniu odczuwa minimalną ulgę. Nareszcie może schować się przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, czekającymi na jakikolwiek błąd z jego strony. Już nie musi być uwielbianym przez wszystkich Iron Manem. Nie musi zgrywać bohatera, ulubieńca gazet i telewizji. Nareszcie może zrzucić maskę, być sobą, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Jest dobrym aktorem, jednak to wszystko coraz bardziej go przerasta. Istnieje taki ból, którego nawet on, mimo usilnych starań, nie jest w stanie ukryć.

Z bogato zaopatrzonego barku bierze szklankę i pierwszą lepszą butelkę drogiego, mocnego alkoholu i od razu nalewa sobie do pełna. Wpatruje się w nigdy niegasnące światła Nowego Jorku i przez moment wsłuchuje się w niczym niezmąconą ciszę, do której zdążył się w ostatnich tygodniach przyzwyczaić. Próbuje wyłączyć się, oszukać podświadomość, lecz wie doskonale, że w pojedynku ze swoimi myślami jest z góry na straconej pozycji.

Ten wieczór poruszył go bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Wystarczyły ułamki sekund, żeby zmącić jego pozorny spokój i otworzyć wciąż niezagojone rany. Długie, czarne włosy, które mignęły mu w tłumie. Zielony szalik na jednym z wieszaków, niemal identyczny jak ten, który niegdyś mu podarował. Na każdym kroku trafiał na szczegóły, które przypominały mu o  _nim_. Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, że bóg lada moment zjawi się obok niego z chytrym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oczach, zwiastującym nastrój do psot. Rozbawi go jakimś złośliwym komentarzem, by chwilę później teleportować ich oboje do sypialni, niecierpliwiąc się jednocześnie, że Tony kazał mu tak długo czekać.

Ta wizja wydaje się tak boleśnie znajoma i naturalna. Wie jednak, że nie jest możliwa. Już nie. Świadomość tego niemal pozbawia go tchu. Dotkliwy ból przeszywa jego klatkę piersiową, nieporównywalny nawet z tym towarzyszącym wybuchowi, dzięki któremu reaktor łukowy stał się nieodłączną częścią jego osoby. Szklanka wypada mu z dłoni, z hukiem rozbijając się na drobne kawałeczki. Klnie siarczyście i opada na kanapę, pociągając spory łyk prosto z butelki. Ciecz przyjemnie pali w przełyku. Zwalnia tempo dopiero, gdy świat zaczyna delikatnie wirować wokół niego. Jeszcze nie jest pijany, lecz jego myśli stają się stłumione, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu je ignorować. Kieruje się do swojego warsztatu, na wszelki wypadek zabierając trunek ze sobą. Tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie wyprzeć z głowy wspomnienia o swym niedawnym kochanku.

***

Traci rachubę czasu. Skupiony na projekcie nawet nie myśli o spoglądaniu na zegarek, a brak okien w pomieszczeniu uniemożliwia określenie upływających godzin. Całą uwagę poświęca swojej zbroi, którą ponownie udoskonala. Jest tylko on i otaczające go maszyny, które rozumie i jest w stanie bez większych trudności naprawić. Ta myśl jest w pewien sposób komfortowa i pozwala mu przynajmniej na jakiś czas się wyciszyć.

Do rzeczywistości przywołuje go dopiero pojawienie się Pepper. Kobieta krytycznym wzrokiem spogląda na bałagan dookoła. To od niej dowiaduje się, że minęły trzy dni, odkąd zamknął się w warsztacie. Ignoruje spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i lekceważąco wzrusza ramionami. Nie spodziewał się, że minęło aż tyle czasu, ale nie jest też tym szczególnie zaskoczony. Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.

— Spałeś chociaż trochę przez ten czas? Jadłeś coś? — Mimo że jest na niego wściekła, a ich drogi jako pary rozeszły się jakiś czas temu, zbyt wiele ich łączy, by panna Potts potrafiła powstrzymać się od troski.

— Oczywiście! Umiem o siebie zadbać, nie potrzebuję niańki — odpiera ostrzej niż to konieczne. Wie, że przesadził i momentalnie robi mu się głupio, lecz nie ma ochoty na kolejne kazanie, chce jedynie samotności i świętego spokoju.

Prawda jest taka, że funkcjonuje głównie dzięki kofeinie. Przesypia może kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt minut na fotelu w warsztacie, a jedyne posiłki, jakie jada, to przekąski chwytane przy okazji robienia sobie kolejnej kawy czy drinka. Ale do tego nie ma zamiaru się przyznawać.

Jego przyjaciółka nie wydaje się przejęta tym wybuchem, nie raz musiała radzić sobie z jego wybrykami. Nie udaje mu się jej zbyć i nim orientuje się, co się dzieje, kobieta chwyta go za nadgarstek i stanowczo prowadzi w stronę sypialni.

— Wyglądasz koszmarnie. Musisz się w końcu wyspać — zarządza, ignorując jego protesty. 

***

Budzi się kilkanaście godzin później, względnie wypoczęty i wdzięczny losowi, że pierwszy raz od tygodni udało mu się przespać noc bez zakłóceń czy niechcianych snów. Wie, że sposób, w jaki to osiągnął, nie należy do najzdrowszych. Doprowadzanie siebie na skraj wyczerpania, kiedy ciało odmawia już posłuszeństwa, nie może skończyć się niczym dobrym. Ale, jak to mówią, cel uświęca środki. 

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy w kuchni zastaje Pepper. Nie pierwszy raz jest przy nim, gdy w autodestrukcyjny sposób mierzy się z problemami. Na stole czeka na niego śniadanie, na które nie ma ochoty, oraz kawa, bez której nie wyobraża sobie przeżycia choćby kilku godzin. Jedzą w milczeniu i już ma zamiar wstać, gdy blondynka w końcu się odzywa:

— Tony, co się dzieje?

— Nic, wszystko w porządku. Czemu pytasz? — Niezbyt wiarygodne kłamstwo, ale nie ma siły na nic więcej. Z każdą chwilą ta gra pozorów męczy go coraz bardziej, a każdy uśmiech wymaga większego wysiłku.

— Nie rób tego. Nie odcinaj się znów od całego świata. Cokolwiek się dzieje — nie musisz radzić sobie z tym sam.

Nieruchomieje poruszony jej słowami. Gdyby to było takie proste... Ale to nie jest kolejna usterka, którą można naprawić. Nie wyjaśnia, nie przeprasza. Po prostu wstaje, ignorując pełne zawodu spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki. Chwyta po drodze kawę i ponownie kieruje się do swojego warsztatu. Z ulgą zamyka za sobą drzwi. Tylko tu może odnaleźć spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Nie musi się tłumaczyć, niczego udawać, udowadniać. I przede wszystkim nie może nikogo więcej zranić i wystraszyć. Nie ma nikogo. Jedyną osobą, która może ucierpieć, jest on sam.

***

Nie powinien być zaskoczony. Wiedział, na co się pisze. Ba, sam bóg przecież go ostrzegał. Doskonale znał ryzyko. Powinien powstrzymać bieg wydarzeń, zdusić sprawę już w zarodku, nigdy nie dopuścić, by do głosu doszły emocje. Ale Tony Stark nie jest znany z mądrych decyzji, co zbyt często lubi kończyć się katastrofą. Zaryzykował. Skoczył bez zabezpieczenia w ciemność i teraz musi ponieść tego konsekwencje.

— _Popełniasz ogromny błąd, Stark._ —  _Leżeli wtedy w łóżku, zmęczeni po udanej nocy. Nocy spędzonej na niesamowitym seksie, wyjątkowo szczerych rozmowach i czułych gestach, na które żaden z nich nie odważyłby się za dnia. Loki położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a jego długie, szczupłe palce delikatnie błądziły w okolicy reaktora łukowego, kreśląc przypadkowe wzory. Urządzenie zdawało się go fascynować i Tony prawdopodobnie powinien być tym faktem zaniepokojony, lecz wbrew rozsądkowi ufał bogu i nie obawiał się dłużej ataku z jego strony. W głosie czarnowłosego nie było śladu złośliwości czy wyższości, za którymi tak często ukrywał prawdziwe emocje. Mówił cicho, lecz stanowczo. Szczerze. Z wyjątkową otwartością wypowiadał słowa pełne żalu i rezygnacji._ —  _Zawiodę cię. Sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał._

_Nie uwierzył._

  
— Ty dupku — mówi ze złością w przestrzeń. Gorzkie słowa brzmią w jego myślach niczym echo. Nerwowym ruchem zrzuca wszystko ze stołu i z opuszczoną głową opiera na nim zaciśnięte dłonie. Kiedy wydaje się, że nic więcej nie powie, dodaje niemal niedosłyszalnym szeptem:

— Zrujnowałeś mnie.

***

Pepper cały czas jest obok, niemal wprowadziła się do jego wieżowca. Nie narzuca mu swojej obecności, schodzi z drogi, gdy tego potrzebuje. Po prostu jest, dba o niego i pilnuje, by po raz kolejny nie zapomniał o podstawowych potrzebach fizjologicznych, jak sen czy jedzenie. Czasami zjawia się zmartwiona ze szklanką wody czy herbaty, gdy kolejny koszmar sprawia, że Tony budzi się w środku nocy zlany potem lub ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Zdarza się, że gdy otwiera rano oczy, ona śpi spokojnie po drugiej stronie łóżka i gdyby nie wymowna odległość, która ich wtedy dzieli, można by wywnioskować, że nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd byli razem. Nie potrafi przestać myśleć, że to nie przy niej chciałby się budzić.

Choć nie jest ekspertem w sprawie emocji i zazwyczaj brak mu taktu, nie jest też ślepy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że w spojrzeniu jego przyjaciółki oprócz zwykłej troski tli się ślad uczucia, które niegdyś ich łączyło, a które nie okazało się wystarczająco silne, by konkurować z jego pracą. Dostrzega chłód i zazdrość w jej oczach, gdy on flirtuje z kolejną nic dla niego nie znaczącą kobietą. Był moment, kiedy wydawało się, że wróci do starych nawyków, lecz to nie przyniosło mu oczekiwanej ulgi. Nie potrafi przestać myśleć, że to niewłaściwe, że ktoś inny powinien być z nim. Nie może znieść obcego dotyku, kiedy marzy jedynie o tym, by znów poczuć na sobie te nienaturalnie chłodne, blade dłonie. Szczerze tego nienawidzi. Pozwala sobie na flirt wyłącznie po to, by zająć czymś myśli podczas przeraźliwie nudnych spotkań i bankietów, lecz to wystarcza, by pozbawić jego asystentkę wszelkich złudzeń.

Są chwile, gdy malutka część niego chciałaby móc odwazjemnić jej uczucie. Zacząć od nowa, odciąć się od bolesnej przeszłości, ruszyć do przodu. Czasami chciałby móc ją znów pokochać. Jednak on już się poddał, przestał próbować. Znacznie częściej pragnie zostać zupełnie sam. Bo jaki jest sens budować coś, wkładać w to całe serce, skoro prędzej czy później i tak wszystko runie niczym domek z kart, zostawiając go w rozsypce? Nie ma siły kolejny raz bezsilnie przyglądać się, jak cały jego świat wali mu się na głowę.

W nim już nie ma miłości, jest pusty w środku. Wszystko zabrał  _on_ , odchodząc...

***

_Kłótnia. Nie pierwsza, oczywiście, że nie. Obaj byli uparci i nerwowi, sprzeczki zdawały się być na porządku dziennym. Nigdy jednak nie trwały długo i zawsze pilnowali, by nie przekroczyć pewnych granic, po których nie byłoby odwrotu. Czym więc ta sytuacja różniła się od dziesiątek poprzednich? Nie wiedział. Nie był nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie, o co tym razem poszło i w jaki sposób znaleźli się akurat w takim położeniu._

— _Czyli to wszystko jest dla ciebie tylko zabawą, sposobem na nudę? Zależy ci w ogóle na mnie?_ —  _Z każdym słowem podnosił głos, przekładając cały ból i rozczarowanie na złość. Chciał, żeby Loki też to czuł. Chciał go zranić, by tylko nie musieć mierzyć się z tą chłodną obojętnością. By wiedzieć, że nie był jedynym, który zaangażował całą swoją duszę w to, co ich łączyło. Jedynym, który kochał._

_Na krótki niczym mgnienie oka moment coś zmieniło się w postawie Laufeysona. Bóg z trudem pohamował odruch, by się cofnąć, jakby został spoliczkowany. Lecz wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. Idealnie wytrenowana maska nie ujawniała żadnych emocji. Tylko jego spojrzenie zdradzało pęknięcia za fasadą spokoju. Rany zadawane na przestrzeni setek, jeśli nie tysięcy, lat. I tę jedną, najświeższą i najbardziej bolesną, do której sam doprowadził. Jedynie w szeroko otwartych zielonych oczach dostrzec można było wszystkie uczucia, których nie okazał, słowa, których nie wypowiedział._ _Trwało to ułamek sekundy, moment niedostrzegalny dla ludzkiego oka. Jakiekolwiek ślady emocji zniknęły równie błyskawicznie, jak się pojawiły, pozostawiając jedynie przerażającą pustkę._

—  _Odpowiedz!_ —  _Tony krzyknął zdesperowany, gdy nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji. Wystarczyło jedno krótkie słowo..._

—  _Nie._

***

Gdyby chodziło jedynie o odejście kochanka, zapewne mógłby udawać nawet przed sobą, że go to nie ruszyło. Skryłby się za maską pozorów, wmówił sobie i innym, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nigdy nie okazałby słabości. Jednak tu chodzi o coś znacznie poważniejszego, o coś sięgającego o wiele głębiej, niż gotów jest przyznać.

Jest już tak cholernie zmęczony. Zmęczony tym, że każda dobra rzecz w jego życiu kończy się tragicznie. Zmęczony krzywdzeniem innych. Zmęczony niszczeniem wszystkiego, co ma dla niego znaczenie. Ma dość tego nieznośnego poczucia straty i pustki, które towarzyszy mu na każdym kroku.

Powinien dawno być martwy. On jednak przetrwał, za każdym razem odbijał się od dna. Wykorzystał ból, by zmienić swoje życie, stać się silniejszym. I w pewnym momencie poczuł, że nareszcie zaczyna się układać. Nie było idealnie, lecz miał przy sobie najbliższe osoby, chronił świat przed złem, zamiast uczestniczyć w jego wyrządzaniu, i po raz pierwszy czuł, że gdzieś przynależy.

Jak naiwny był, licząc, że to może trwać.

Po fiasku z Avengersami myślał, że stracił wszystko. Wtedy pojawił się  _on_. Wróg. Wcielenie chaosu. Morderca. Zjawił się i zdemolował jego świat, układając go od nowa według własnego uznania. Sprawił, że cała reszta przestała mieć znaczenie. To dzięki niemu Tony znów czuł się szczęśliwy i chyba po raz pierwszy prawdziwie wolny.

Właśnie to zabolało najbardziej, zniszczyło go. Nie samo odrzucenie. Lata krzywd, nieszczęść i otaczającej go śmierci zostawiały na nim rysy. A mimo to wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć, zaoferował całą swoją zdewastowaną, pełną lęków i koszmarów duszę. Wszystko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że to, czego tak kurczowo się trzymał, w co wierzył, było jedynie okrutnym kłamstwem. Starał się z całych sił, lecz po raz kolejny to nie wystarczyło.

Zostaje zupełnie sam i nie może oprzeć się myśli, że od początku właśnie takie było jego przeznaczenie...

***

Opada wycieńczony na łóżko. Nie chce zasypiać. Nie chce musieć mierzyć się z koszmarami, które częściej i drastyczniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej torturują go, gdy tylko zamknie oczy. Wie doskonale, że jest bliski granicy, po przekroczeniu której bezsenność staje się nie tylko poważnym zagrożeniem dla zdrowia, ale również życia. Jego ciało opada z sił, powoli odmawia posłuszeństwa, domagając się regeneracji. 

W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości ma wrażenie, że coś w panującej atmosferze ulega zmianie. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu nieznacznie się obniża, lecz nie to sprawia, że po ciele milionera przechodzą dreszcze. Nawet nie znajomy zielony błysk, który dostrzega kątem oka dokładnie w momencie, gdy zamyka oczy. Nie, to wszystko ma drugorzędne znaczenie. To przeświadczenie, że nie jest już w pokoju sam, sprawia, że jego serce przyspiesza. Nauczyli się siebie na pamięć do tego stopnia, że byli niegdyś w stanie wyczuć swoją obecność, zanim zdążyli dostrzec ją jakimikolwiek zmysłami. Teraz każda komórka w jego ciele bije na alarm z powodu tej nagłej bliskości. Nie jest pewien, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy może to kolejny, wyjątkowo okrutny, wytwór jego podświadomości. Balansuje na krawędzi snu i jawy, starając się za wszelką cenę utrzymać przy rzeczywistości. Próbuje otworzyć oczy, lecz jego powieki są zbyt ciężkie. Bezskutecznie walczy z pochłaniającą go ciemnością, zmęczenie ostatecznie bierze górę. "Nie, proszę, tylko nie teraz" — powtarza w myślach, zanim wszystko znika. Nie pierwszy raz zasypia ze łzami w oczach i imieniem ukochanego na ustach.

Szczupła, wysoka postać stoi spowita w mroku przy brzegu ogromnego łóżka. Światło z miejskich latarni i neonowych billboardów wpada przez przyciemnione szyby do pomieszczenia, nieznacznie je rozjaśniając. Skrywa jakiekolwiek szczegóły, lecz ukazuje sylwetkę, której nie da się pomylić z żadną inną. Która nie tak dawno temu była stałym gościem w tym pokoju, a nawet w tym łóżku. 

Loki zbolałym wzrokiem wpatruje się w śpiącego mężczyznę. Szmaragdowe tęczówki błyszczą nienaturalnie, lecz łzy nie płyną. Pod osłoną nocy, bez świadków, pozwala sobie na chwilę słabości. Zrzuca maskę i okazuje wszystkie siejące w nim spustoszenie uczucia, które do tej pory ukrywał przed każdym, nawet przed sobą samym. Stark był jedną z niewielu osób, która widziała jego prawdziwe emocje. Ale nawet przed nim nie otworzył się całkowicie, nigdy nie dopuścił do utraty nad sobą kontroli. Jednak tym razem nie ma już nic do stracenia. Jest sam, nikt nie widzi chwili jego załamania. Nie ma już siły ukrywać sztormu, który szaleje w jego duszy. Wszystkie emocje widoczne są na wykrzywionej grymasem cierpienia twarzy oraz w przeraźliwie smutnych oczach. Udręka granicząca z agonią. Strach, bo oto miał stracić wszystko, na czym mu zależało i wbrew temu, co próbował sobie wmówić, nie był na to gotowy. Nienawiść do siebie za to, do czego doprowadził i co zamierzał zrobić. Rezygnacja. Milion rzeczy, które powinien i chciał wyznać, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa.

— Och, Anthony — szepcze drżącym głosem, przerażony szkodami, jakie wyrządził im obojgu. Wie, że to ciężar, z którym przyjdzie mu żyć przez setki lat, że nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Czuje, że jest na granicy załamania, na granicy postradania zmysłów i milimetry dzielą go, by ją przekroczyć. By rozpaść się na kawałki w tym przeklętym pokoju, w którym mimo wyjątkowo długiego życia spędził większość swoich szczęśliwych chwil. Nie prosi o wybaczenie - wie, że dokonał krzywd zbyt rozległych i dotkliwych, by było ono możliwe. Długo nie mówi nic więcej. Po prostu wpatruje się w swojego niedawnego kochanka, jakby starając się zapamiętać każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, choć wie, że to nie jest konieczne. Osoba Starka pozostawiła trwały ślad w jego duszy, choćby nawet bardzo pragnął, nie jest w stanie wymazać go z pamięci. Nie potrafi zapomnieć tego błysku w dużych, brązowych oczach, który pojawiał się zawsze, gdy śmiertelnik mówił o swoich wynalazkach lub spoglądał na niego. W swojej głowie wciąż słyszy echo jego głosu, śmiechu, cięte komentarze, które skrycie uwielbiał, a które doprowadzały innych do szału. Wciąż potrafi przywołać w pamięci ten lekko metaliczny, charakterystyczny dla niego zapach, a skóra łaknie jego dotyku. Mimo to nie wślizguje się na miejsce obok niego, nie obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając jak najbliżej siebie, jak to miało wielokrotnie miejsce w przeszłości. 

— Przepraszam — wyznaje szczerze, choć nie zwykł okazywać skruchy. Ostatni raz spogląda na śpiącego mężczyznę i nawet jeśli padają jeszcze jakieś słowa, zostają zagłuszone przez wiatr i przerwane przez jego magię. Odchodzi. Równie nagle i niepostrzeżenie jak się pojawił.

Na zawsze znika z jego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> nadal mi przykro przez to wyżej...
> 
> wszelkie opinie i krytyka są mile widziane ;)


End file.
